


Dreamer Biology

by Haxorus



Category: LittleBigPlanet
Genre: Alien Concepts, Other, Reader is gender neutral, Reader is human, Two oddballs being friends, platonic friendship, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:47:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28950645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haxorus/pseuds/Haxorus
Summary: While exploring the imagisphere, you have some downtime and decide to chill with your friend Newton near the top of needlepoint peaks.Everything was fine for the most part, but then Newton began to ask questions to satiate his curiosity about yourself.
Relationships: Reader and Newton
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	Dreamer Biology

You were currently dozing peacefully on a plateau that was near the top of Needlepoint Peaks in Bunkum. Which was the perfect place for a midday snooze.   
  
The air at the top was crisp and fresh. Which sent a pleasant feeling that rang throughout the entirety of your organic lungs. 

Your skin shivered at the brisk wind as it brushed on by. Carrying the cardboard clouds that hovered nearby away in a random direction.   
  
Despite the slight chill, you were completely relaxed and you stretched your arms slightly to loosen the remaining tension from your hike up the mountain.   
  
Then, your ears perked up a bit when you heard a hushed curse come from nearby.    
  
Ah, that’s right. You almost completely forgot about your companion that decided to accompany you on your trek up the mountainside. 

You slowly crack open your eyes and look over.   
  
A few meters away from your dormant form sat your only friend in the whole ‘imagisphere’, Newton Pud. Who was fiddling with some equipment just a few feet away from your lazy form.   
  
He seemed to be concentrating as he worked on the random project in his lap, getting slightly frustrated at something that wasn’t cooperating with the fixture.

Surrounding himself was a picnic blanket, a basket full of goodies (that you couldn’t ingest sadly), a pile of mechanical pieces,a notebook and pen, a laid out blueprint, and some bottles of some foreign lubricant.

You simply watch as he would look over to your ‘sleeping’ form a few times before getting back to his project, despite the frustration.   
  
It made your mind wander a bit.   
  
It was rather strange how you two became friends. A human and a lightbulb object-head. Not that you could complain. You were probably really lucky to make any friends out here in the imagisphere.   
  
It wasn’t like the natives were hostile to you or anything. It was just because you were a rather strange case. Nobody around here on ‘Bunkum’, nor on the neighboring nearby planet called ‘Craftworld’, have ever seen your kind before.   
  
Not that you couldn’t blame them for being a bit cautious.   
  
There was rarely anything around here that resembled ‘organic’ materials. It was a dimension filled with fabrics and crafts that were made to mimic the real thing. Nothing here seemed to be made of flesh.   
  
Which is what you were made of.   
  
Flesh, blood, and bones. 

Which was strange in this universe.

You don’t even remember how you arrived here nor why you’re here. But once you were found by the little brave Sackthing, you found yourself meeting ‘The Alliance’ and going on a trip in a little rocket ship.   
  
As of right now, you were under the care of the members of that Alliance. Until your culture shock, amnesia, and living predicaments were addressed.    
  
So, Larry has been coming to and from Bunkum while attending the popit academy.

With an invitation, you were allowed to travel with Larry and visit Bunkum. That’s when you met Newton and he gave you a grand tour of his homeworld while Larry was teaching his lessons.   
  
After that day, you two have been hanging out regularly and seemed to have developed some form of bond.    
  
I guess two oddballs being friends wouldn’t be that far fetched, now would it?   
  
It was fun hanging out with him though. So you couldn’t really complain.   
  
“Erm...pardon me, Chum.”   
  
Newton’s voice broke the silence between you two as you sat up slightly, humming in acknowledgement and turning your gaze towards him.   
  
He was sitting a little bit away, now facing you fully. The contraption in his lap looking no closer to completion as his electric eyes stare at your own.   
  
“Yeah, Newton?”   
  
“Um...well. I know this is, uh, rather sudden. But, I have waited a while to question you on this particular topic.” Newton begins as you listen in.

“I can tell from the moment we met, you’re not from around here. Like...you’re not from either Craftworld nor Bunkum. Not even from that odd place, Carnivalia. So, I have gotten rather curious about where you came from.” Newton questions.   
  
You think for a second as memories of your true home flash in your head.   
  
You shrug.

“I honestly don’t know how I got here, but I’m from a place called Earth. It’s like this world and dimension...just...organic? _ ‘Real’? _ Like...stuff is made out of...it’s kinda hard to explain it…” You mutter.   
  
Your explanation was met with silence.   
  
Newton seemed almost completely confused as he appeared to be thinking deeply before replying.   
  
“Uh, chum? Not to doubt your explanation...but ‘Earth’? Isn’t that the ‘Orb of Dreamers’ from mythology? Like...from what I can remember, the legends said that beings from a place called ‘Earth’ is what created the imagisphere long, long ago. Like...we’re talking ancient history here...”    
  
You get a bit upset and sit upright to look at Newton fully.   
  
“Oh, come on! Newton, look at me! How can I be lying? I mean, nobody around here has ever seen a human before! Do I look like anything ‘natural’ that’s been made around here?”   
  
You gesture to yourself as Newton does a quick skim of your figure before locking your eyes together again.   
  
“Er...well...now that you say it like that...no? I apologize. I wasn’t saying that you were a liar. I was just...caught off guard a bit by that explanation.”   
  
Silence hangs in the air for a moment while he looks a bit bewildered before speaking up once more.

“So…’Earth’. The ‘Orb of Dreamers’. It’s real then? A real place? Not a myth like the mythology legends say it is?” Newton wonders, his eyes sparking a bit.   


You roll your eyes comically at his question.   
  
“I don’t know, Newton. Am I real? Am I just a hallucination?” You joke.   
  
Newton blinks a bit before he looks away timidly.    
  
He closes his eyes for a moment, then he presses a finger to his non-existent chin. After a moment of thought, he seems to be ready to ask another question.   
  
He opens his eyes and glances back towards your general direction.   
  
“What’s it like? The orb of dreamers, I mean.” He asks.

You ponder the question for a moment.

“Well...like I said before...like this place. But, everything is MUCH bigger. Like...I would probably match this mountain in height...or I would be able to pick up a large tin of crackers with extreme ease. I’m scaled down, but everything seems to be accurate to the size of Earth. As for what makes up Earth...it’s just...different? Like...hmmmm...” You were at a complete loss on how to describe your home world to someone who knew only fabric and material.   
  
Then, you got an idea while you ran your fingers through your hair.   
  
You hold your arm out to your lightbulb companion and he flinched a bit before looking at you curiously. You wiggle your arm for emphasis.   
  
“Touch my arm. Tell me what you think.” You gesture again, still holding it out.   
  
Newton gives you a questioning glance, but eventually places down the tools he was holding before reaching out with both hands. His fabric appendages touch down on your hand before they grip your palm and fingers.   
  
His gaze focuses intensely as he runs his hands up your wrist, forearm, and elbow. His white cloth fingers press in on the flesh. Feeling the hard bones underneath as he curiously prods the alien material that made up your form.   
  
He even took to bending the limb. Turning it one way, then the other. Watching the muscles and angles change to provide movement for the direction he chose. He seemed completely fascinated.    
  
You almost wanted to laugh as his expression looked similar to that of child wonderment. Like he discovered something for the first time, guaranteed that this was the first time you let anyone else other than Eve touch your flesh.

He slides his hands down your arms and back to your hand, which he begins to mess with the fingers.   
  
That is, until he pushed one a bit far and it let out a distinct ‘pop’. He quickly lets go before a flood of apologies suddenly spill from his wiry mouth.   
  
You couldn’t help but laugh.   
  
“I’m so so so sorry! I didn’t know--oh crumbs! What if I broke it?!?” Newton nearly panics before you shush him.   
  
“I’m okay, man! That’s normal...for the most part. Our body parts pop like that to release tension and strain. Keep in mind that we CAN break them, but a mere pop is nothing to be worried about. Observe.” You say.   
  
Then, you promptly lace your two hands together and push them outwards.

Resulting in a large series of pops from your fingers and shoulders.   
  
Newton’s face violently glitches suddenly at the sound and it quickly morphs into a face of horror. You smirk at his reaction and then begin to turn your back while sitting in place.   
  
This resulted in more and louder pops that make Newton recoil in disgust.   
  
“AUGH! How does that NOT hurt you?! It sounds so PAINFUL!” Newton yowls.   
  
You just laugh a bit and shrug.   
  
“Humans are weird like that, Newton.” You say, a smirk still present on your face as Newton tries to shake off the discomfort of the sounds he just witnessed.   
  
“You should’ve seen how the others reacted to my bones popping. Larry thought I snapped myself in half and Eve wanted to give me medical attention. So it’s not the first time someone reacted that way.”   
  
“Wait...THOSE ARE BONES?!! WHY WOULD HUMANS DO THAT TO THEIR BONES?!!” Newton shrieked as you burst out into another fit of laughter.   
  
You struggled to gain your breath as Newton looks at you in a horrified manner.   
  
“T-To...hah, release tension! It’s really quite relaxing!”   
  
“Balderdash!!” Newton retorts.   
  
You snicker a bit as you finally are able to catch your breath. Your laughter and shenanigans echoing through the mountain ranges as Newton quickly shakes his head around a bit, as if trying to dislodge the sound of your bones popping from his memory.   
  
A second of bliss passes.   
  
“So...you’re naturally warm all of the time?”    
  
Newton speaks up again, fiddling with the machine in his lap as he looks at you from time to time from underneath his egg-timer bowler hat.   
  
“Well...yeah. Don’t see how you lack body heat, since you’re a lightbulb and all. But, I guess we humans feel like we have little furnaces inside of us that are lit all the time.”    
  
“Oh. It’s not like we don’t have body heat. But, we just...don’t feel like you do? It’s kinda strange. You feel like something is constantly warming you up from the inside. Plus, we don’t freeze like you do. We can get ‘cold’ but not enough to actually freeze.” Newton says.   
  
You nod in understanding. A brief memory of you nearly freezing in the Ziggurat while touring Bunkum flashes in your mind.   
  
Newton then continues.   
  
“And your… _ ’skin’ _ ...it feels different too. It’s very soft and similar to leather. But, like...there’s really REALLY fine threats that go through it? No stitching or pattern lines...it just looks like everything on you was burned into the covering.” Newton rambles as you listen in.   
  
Was having flesh really that strange?   
  
“And...I was wondering...what about that stuff on your head? Is it yarn...or a fine string?” Newton ponders out loud, pointing to your hair.   
  
“That? Well...I guess silk or ‘fine string’ would be a way to describe it. It grows out of my head naturally. Every week or so, they get longer and longer.” You explain.   
  
Newton seemed intrigued by this information.   
  
“Wait...you PRODUCE things from your body? Like...constantly??”   
  
“Well, yeah. Same with my fingernails. They grow constantly and I have to cut them every now and then.” You show Newton your hand as an example.   
  
Newton looks at the ends of your fingers and takes notice of the nails on the end, as well as the creases of your palms and skin lines on your bendable bits.   


“What about your eyes?” He asks, letting go of your hand and pointing to your face.   


“My eyes? Well...they are a complicated organ. Unlike sackfolk and such, I can’t just change my eyes willy-nilly. These are the same eyes I got from birth. If I’m careful, I’ll have them for the rest of my life.”   
  
“If you’re careful?”   
  
“Yeah. A human can lose parts of their body and they can’t grow back. Some things can be replaced or substituted. Like a leg or arm, but eyes grant me the ability to see. If I lose them in an accident or fight, I can become blind.” You elaborate.   
  
“Ah. I understand...anything else…?” Newton mutters a bit, as if he was thinking of anything else to say.   
  
“I also noticed that the locals around here have a tongue made of fabric. I just wanted to say that I have one too.”   
  
Without even being asked, you stick out your tongue and wiggle it for emphasis.   
  
Newton gives it a disturbed look as he leans back a bit.   
  
“What is...what is that bloody thing made of?? It looks so wet and slimy!”   
  
You return your tongue back into your mouth before you speak.   
  
“Flesh. It’s a muscle that allows me to enunciate and properly pronounce my words. Without it, I would have trouble speaking and communicating vocally.” You idly speak.   
  
Newton’s mouth makes a waving motion as a sound of uncertainty emits from him.   
  
Then, a minute or two passes once again before Newton seems to take an interest in something else and sets his project aside in favor of the notepad that he was writing on.   
  
He flips a few pages before stopping on a blank sheet. Picking up his pen, he begins to write some things down. The sound of his pen was frantic as he seemed to be thinking while he wrote.   
  
You could catch some quick sketches of a humanoid-figure being drawn up in his notebook before a few boxes were sketched nearby with lines going towards certain parts of the sketch.   
  
Then, you realized what he was doing.   
  
He was taking notes of your conversation. How cute.   
  
You smile a bit as you look off into the distance.    
  
The mountains around you both were slowly turning a pale orange while the sun was beginning to sink towards the mountain-embraced horizon. The cardboard clouds slowly creeped along, turning some various shades of purple and pink while they drifted.   
  
The sky was slowly changing as well, giving the scenery around you both a feeling of tranquility as the evening was slowly creeping towards nightfall. You could even see a few ‘stars’ beginning to appear as the night slowly was coming around.   
  
It was easy to get lost in the scenery before you.   
  
“So. You’re a dreamer then?”   
  
You are suddenly pulled back to this reality as Newton interrupts the blissful silence.   
  
You look back toward him and give him a confused look.   
  
“A dreamer?”   
  
“Yes, chum. You came from the ‘Orb of Dreamers’, right? So that would make you a dreamer.”   
  
“When did you come up with that assumption?”   
  
“I didn’t. That’s what the mythology books I read sometimes say. I quote,  _ ‘Earth, or as the Omniverse calls it, the ‘Orb of Dreamers’. In which the occupants spend so much time asleep and dreaming. Their imaginations humming away, charged with creative energy.’ _ end quote.” Newton explained.   
  
“The book also said, like before, that ‘Earth’ is responsible for the creation of the entire imagisphere. Again I quote, _ ‘Their energy travels up through the ceribrumbilical cord to meld with all of the other dreamers energy. And from that energy, they make a planet. An abstract plane of wonderment. Filled with adventure and endless possibilities.’ _ , end quote.” He continued.   
  
You sit there in contemplative silence.   
  
“That’s what you are...right? A dreamer?” Newton cautiously prods.   
  
“. . .” You sigh a bit.   
  
“It explains a lot actually.” You say, confusing Newton.   
  
“Explains what?”   
  
“What happens when I fall asleep.” You explain before continuing.   
  
“Everytime I fall asleep, something happens. Like...things pop into existence. I woke up once after dozing off in Clive’s factory to find some new robots standing next to me. Clive claimed he didn’t build them and I said I didn’t either. Then, I went to sleep in the Gardens and a flowerbed had grown up around me so quickly while I was dozing. It’s just...weird stuff happens when I take a nap or sleep.” You admit.   
  
Newton seemed to blink before getting a bit excited.   
  
“Does that make you a creator then??” He says ethustiactally.   
“Crumbs! That means you can make anything real! You’re like a creator or a maker or--”   
  
“Shush, Newton!” You hush him harshly, in which you feel immediately bad after he recoils.

  
You simply let out a stressful sigh before continuing.

  
“I’m sorry for snapping at you...it’s just...well--I don’t really know what’s going on...nor even how I got here. I really don’t want a lot of excess attention on me. So for now, I’m (Name) the Human not (Name) the Dreamer, okay? Please, let’s just keep this revelation between the two of us.” you finish.   
  
Newton looked thoughtful before nodding in agreement.   
  
“Okay, chum! You can count on me! Not one word will slip past my wire, not one!” He pridefully states before writing more information down in his personal notebook.   
  
You merely roll your eyes at the overly excited lightbulb before looking back at the sunset.

Then, a sudden thought comes to your mind.   
  
“Hey, Newton?”   
  
“Yes, chum?”   
  
“When we get back to Stitchem Manor, do you think you can lend me one of those ‘mythology’ books? I would like to see what this realm thinks of my homeworld.”   
  
Newton perks up at that request.   
  
“Sure thing! There’s a couple of books in my personal library I can lend to you! I may even search for more information on the topic if you want!” He offers.   
  
“Just a book will be fine for now, Newton. Thanks for the offer, though.”   
  
“Anytime, my chummy friend!”   
  
You stare at the horizon as Newton scribbles down notes nearby. A smile slowly creeping across your face at the potential possibility of being able to find your way home.   
  
Looking into myths and legends may be a stretch, but a lead is a lead. 

So you just enjoy your time on the mountain. Thinking about the things Newton told you and the secret you both are now keeping between yourselves.

Who knew being a human would lead to such a conundrum such as this.   
  
And all over your biology too, who would’ve thunk?

**Author's Note:**

> I love this type of content, okay? I can't help it.


End file.
